


A Place for Us

by jaibhagwan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Mostly Based on Reader Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaibhagwan/pseuds/jaibhagwan
Summary: A random assortment of drabbles I wrote upon request or just because. Based on characters that I love but don't own.





	1. A Prologue

They couldn’t have picked a worse time to do this. It was the middle of the day, the oppressive sun at its apex.

“Almost,” said Carol, straining.

Daryl pressed into his toes, trying to get more leverage.

“How’s that?” he asked, the sweltering heat beading on his face and arms.

“Closer,” she said, encouraging him, feeling the sweat dripping down her neck.

“A little more… Yes! Right there!” Carol exclaimed.

Daryl grunted in his efforts.

Glenn stared at the pair in the mud of the creek from where he stood on lookout.

“Guys, what the hell is going on down there?”

Daryl and Carol looked up from where they were fixing the water pump, the realization of what they’d been saying dawning on their faces.

“Shut up!” Daryl shouted, his face reddening from embarrassment. “I got it in.” He reached his hand up to cover his face when he realized what he’d said.

Carol grinned. “That’s what he said.”

Glenn burst out laughing.

“Stop!”


	2. Midnight on the Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt from laughable-loves: "Midnight on the bridge. Come alone."

It had been months since she’d heard anything from Daryl. Carol didn’t like it. She knew he had taken Rick’s death pretty hard, and he seemed to return to his old ways in his grief, distancing himself from the others.

She had heard it in his voice when they last parted. They had some stupid argument about her arrangement with Ezekiel; Daryl had almost sounded jealous.

“So, you’re just gonna stay in the Kingdom for good?”

“There’s nothing for me to do in Alexandria. Judith has Michonne now. She doesn’t need me. But Henry does. And Ezekiel has lost so many of his fighters.”

Daryl had chewed on his lip as he contemplated her words before he finally acquiesced with a nod.

“Stay safe,” he had told her in a stiff voice, embracing her in a hug that seemed to linger. Goodbyes had always been hard on him.

Carol read the note again.

“Midnight, on the bridge. Come alone.”

That’s all it said when she found it wrapped around a river stone in her bag. The stone was dark and speckled and felt cool in her hand.

She ran her fingers across its smooth surface in a wistful manner as her eyes drifted across the distinct script on the note. It was Daryl’s handwriting. Nervously, her fingers tightened around the stone.

He was putting her in an awkward position. She couldn’t exactly explain to Ezekiel why she was sneaking off in the middle of the night. But Daryl’s friendship meant the world to her, and if he needed to see her, she would be there.

While she wasn’t exactly sure when midnight actually was, she waited for a few hours after sundown before getting out of the bed she shared with Ezekiel, tiptoeing down the hall to get dressed.

Before leaving, she scribbled a note on the pad of paper on the desk by the door, just in case.

Couldn’t sleep. Went hunting.

She hated lying to her husband, but it was simply easier than the truth. Besides it was all very innocent. She was just going to help a friend.

The night was cold. She shivered, waiting on what remained of that bridge where she had said goodbye to Daryl months ago, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. Before long, a familiar shape emerged from the treeline and headed towards where she was standing.

“What’s with all the cloak and dagger stuff?” she asked, her stomach fluttering from the intrigue.

“Thought you liked mysteries,” he teased as he approached.

Carol smiled at him, appreciating the way he always remembered the little details.

He shrugged after a moment. “Wanted to see you. Jus’ not anyone else. Figured it’d be easier to get away at night.”

“How’ve you been? You look like you lost some weight. Are you eating enough?”

Daryl chuckled. “Fine. Caught a fish this mornin’.”

Her brow furrowed as she scanned his eyes for the truth. “Well, at least you ate today.”

“Brought you a present.”

Carol’s eyes lit up. “You know how much I love gifts.”

He nodded. “Guess it’s kinda late for a weddin’ present, but…” Daryl wrestled the pack off his shoulders and removed the bow that was tied to it. “Also remembered that you always wanted to learn how to shoot one of these.”

She smiled, reaching for the bow as he handed it to her. “Are you gonna teach me?” She waggled her eyebrows in hopeful expectation.

“Yep. Now, hold the handle in your left hand,” Daryl instructed as he pulled out an arrow from inside his bag.

She did as he told her.

“Yeah, just like that,” he said, encouraging her. He handed her the arrow. “Here take this, and notch it on the string at the nockin’ point.”

He nodded as she followed his instruction.

“Now, raise the handle chest height and pull straight back. Wait,” he said and moved to adjust her fingers. “Hold it between these fingers like that.”

“Exactly,” he stated as she complied. “Now look at the aim on the handle, line it up with that tree.” He pointed to a birch tree whose pale bark seemed to glow in the moonlight.

Her arm wobbled as she struggled with the tension. He stood behind her, reaching his hand out to help her steady her grip on the handle. The warmth from his body helped to relax her. She took in a deep breath, his familiar scent soothing a sudden unrest that had stirred inside her.

“You got it,” he said, releasing the handle when her arm grew more steady.

Exhaling, she aimed at the tree and released the arrow. It struck the center of the tree.

Daryl whistled. “Look at that,” he replied with a smile. “You’re a natural.”

“Only because I learned all my best shooting techniques from you.”

She saw a sparkle in Daryl’s eyes behind the veil of hair draped in front of them. Carol knew he was proud of how he’d helped her. “I’m strong now because of everything you taught me.”

Daryl shook his head. “Nah, you were always strong. You just needed to remember.”


	3. Pretty Romantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the anon prompt: "Pretty romantic. Screw around?"

It wasn’t the surprise of Daryl’s willing fingers on her shoulder or how she had relaxed into his firm touch. It was when Carol looked over her shoulder and saw the moment it registered on his face. How natural it was for him to offer to ease her suffering. How intimate his touch was. Out on the road, their relationship had changed. And now they both knew it.

She smiled, letting him continue to massage her shoulder. His fingers slowed and faltered as she held his gaze. A fever burned low in her core, erupting across her skin, and suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. Something dark fell across his eyes and twitched on his face. He withdrew his hands.

“Better get back,” he warned.

She pivoted on her toes to face him. “Pretty romantic,” she said, the heat making her bold. “Screw around?”

Daryl sized her up, not knowing how his gaze seared her flesh as he considered it. He met her eyes again like he was unsure if she was joking. “It’ll change everything,” he said, shaking his head.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

He shrugged.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

His eyes quickly scanned hers again before he nodded his understanding. It was a serious offer. He turned away, stepping towards the edge of the bus like he was trying to escape. “I’ll go down first.”

“I knew you were a gentleman,” she teased.

“Stop,” he chuckled, climbing down the ladder. At the bottom, he waited for her, reaching out his arm to steady her as she jumped down from the last rung.

His hand lingered on her arm, and she didn’t miss the subtle caress of his fingers on her skin. It sent a tingle down her spine. His eyes were still cautious. This was new territory for both of them.

Carol realized she would have to make the first move. Stepping forward, she tugged on the strap of his crossbow. It slid off his shoulder without resistance, and she gently placed it on the ground against the bus.

His breath hitched as she drew her arms around his neck. “We can still be friends,” she whispered. “But why not more?”

“More?” His voice was low.

“More than friends.” She let her nose brush against his.

Daryl was panting. The sound of it making her press closer, until she was flush against his chest. He grunted.

“We could make each other feel good.”

“Oh?” His hands brushed against her hips, aimless and hesitant.

She nodded, kissing a trail along his cheek towards his ear. Slowly, her tongue reached out to lick his earlobe. Daryl quivered, his hands tightening on her hips.

He tilted his head as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth, giving her more access to his neck. Her lips traveled down the length of it to the edge of his poncho. She pulled back, noticing the dreamy look in his eyes. His fingers rubbed back and forth on her hips.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Daryl shook his head, his eyes drawing down to her lips. “Can I kiss you?” he asked nervously.

She smiled and nodded. “I’d like that.”

He stuck his head forward, his lips barely touching hers, almost like he had never kissed anyone before. She leaned into it, pressing back. His head popped back in surprise. Carol smiled which seemed to give him the confidence to try again. His lips were more firm the second time. And then, he just caught on, moving his lips slowly over hers like warm honey. His hands, growing more confident on her hips, began to wrap around her waist.

Her tongue teased at his lips, and he got the hint, opening his mouth. She gave a slow, exploratory swirl of her tongue across his, and he groaned, pulling back. His breath was heavy as he stared at her. “That was some kiss,” he commented, still holding her close.

“Did you like it?”

His cheeks turned pink, and he nodded, averting his eyes.

Carol smiled and lowered her voice into a sultry lilt. “Wanna do it again?”

Daryl glanced up to see if she was serious. “Course I do.”

“Then shut up and kiss me.”

Fortunately, he didn’t need any further encouragement, placing a sloppy, eager kiss at her lips. They made out under the stars until Beth and Maggie started singing in front of the fire. Breathless, they broke apart, knowing they needed to get back to the others, or the others might come looking.

“Look at us. Like a couple of teenagers, sneaking around,” Carol remarked, raising her eyebrows. “I like it.”

Daryl chuckled, gazing at her fondly. The space between them was still highly charged. “Maybe we can sneak around again tomorrow.”

“It’s a date,” Carol confirmed.


	4. Bossy Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: fluffy, playful, in established relationship

Carol rolled over into the cool, empty space on the bed. Daryl was gone, but she knew he hadn’t gone far. His crossbow was still resting in the corner of the room.

“You didn’t wake me,” she pouted when she walked out into the kitchen.

“Thought you might need the sleep,” he said, blushing. ”After last night.”

She felt the heat on her face, but met his eyes as the memory of her passion for his homecoming awakened inside her and spread throughout her body. “I was inspired,” she admitted plainly.

But instead of making the blush on his cheek redden, his eyes only darkened. “I’ll say.”

She smiled coyly, stepping closer, intending to give him a quick good morning kiss. But when her lips met his, they lingered lazily. Briefly, she thought about dragging him back to their bed.

“I wanted to help with this,” she said when she finally pulled away, indicating the fresh supplies he had brought back yesterday with Aaron.

“Nah, I got it. Relax. Put your feet up for once.”

“Oh, so you want me to play the role of supervisor,” she said, playfully. “Go on, admit it. You like it when I boss you around.”

He gave her a scowl.

She laughed. “Oh my God, you do!”

He scoffed.

“Come over here and kiss me.”

He hesitated as he thought about it.

“You know you want to,” she said and pursed her lips, batting her eyelashes at him.

He finally chuckled at the face she was making. Taking a step forward, he leaned over. “Only ‘cuz you’re so damn irresistible,” he said, pressing his lips to hers firmly.


	5. Steadfast

They drove the funeral caravan north out of Atlanta. Away from the heartless urban sprawl and back into the countryside where they could finally heal. They would find a place to lay Beth to rest under a patch of green grass, where the stars would shine their love down upon her, and the echo of her sweetness could be heard all around her.

Maggie lay in a limp pile across Glenn’s lap, quietly sobbing tears that didn’t seem to have an end. While Tara sat nearby, running her hands through her hair in long, soothing strokes.

Carol stayed close to Daryl because she knew he was going to pull away. But he didn’t get angry with her this time. Or push her away. He was too exhausted to do anything. He simply numbed himself and withdrew into a lonesome dark corner of himself.

She sat next to him and did what came naturally. She worried. Sure, she was torn up inside about the senselessness of Beth’s death. But it was all senseless to her at this point. She hadn’t wanted Beth to die. She didn’t want any of them to die. But they would. Sooner or later. She accepted it. She had to. It was the only way she could continue to breathe.

She thought about her girls. She couldn’t save any of them. But that didn’t mean she had to give up trying. Not while there were others still left to lose. And she couldn’t lose him, too.

Turning her head, she saw him sitting in the shadows. He looked lost, like a part of him had given up and wandered away. She couldn’t let it happen. Not after all they’d been through together. She reached for his hand like a lifeline.

The warm feel of her hand stirred him from his trance. He looked up at her. There were no words that came to him. Only the revelation that she was still there. Beside him. He squeezed her hand to let her know. He was still there, too.


	6. A Man Who Has It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon prompt: Daryl making sweet love to Carol

When Daryl gazed into Carol’s eyes, he saw the best parts of himself reflected back. Her trust, her strength, her faithfulness. He could see himself as a man of honor and worth. A man who could be cherished.

Wrapping his arms around her, feeling her soft skin, he drew her closer to him until her heart was flush against his chest and there was no distance between them. It was in these tender moments, with her soft warmth enveloping him, that he actually felt safe. When they were pressed together so securely, there was no room for doubt or grief. There was only completion. He couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. They were a perfect fit.

He loved how they came together in the night (and sometimes during the day) to seek solace in each other’s arms. The simple delight of just being together again. He loved the way they clung to one another, entwined in each other’s limbs. How the burning heat of their passion wept from their skin like steam and pooled between them. Even on the coldest nights. Especially on the coldest nights. He loved the way her nipples excited his flesh as they slid against his chest. Loved the way she moved with him, the give and take of their rhythm. Between the sheets and beyond. How he always felt like she was inside him when he was inside her. Even when they were apart, he carried her everywhere. Her essence so essential, she was the very air he breathed, and the magic that kept his heart beating. Kept him alive. And he was never more alive than when he was making love with Carol.

Daryl loved the sounds she made when he’d done something to please her. He loved those luxurious moments when they had plenty of time, and he could go slow, exploring all the pleasures of her flesh, milking her soft cries with every stroke. And when the stress of her day had been too much, or he had been away from her for too long, he loved the urgent way they scrambled for each other as if they might never get another chance to come together. To be one. And how when she cried out, it wasn’t quiet at all.

There was nothing more satisfying than the smile she wore when he made her feel good. Really, really good. That shit was priceless.

He loved how she expressed her gratitude, showed her eagerness to please him, and how much she did without even trying. He loved how she opened him and shined her light inside, expelling all his shadows. He loved how she liked all the words that spilled from his lips when he was lost between her thighs. How she tightened around him at the sound of his voice, surrounding him in her infinite warmth.

Being inside Carol was like being inside of love itself.

When everything else fell away, it was here, deep in her splendor, connected to the root of all things true and pure and miraculous that Daryl realized he had become one of those chumps who thought he had it all. But he didn’t fucking care because he knew he was a lucky son of a bitch. He knew, in fact, he did have it all. Because Carol was everything.


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely onedayyoujustchange on Tumblr asked me what my take was on a realistic Caryl going canon scene.

They had returned to Alexandria some time ago. It was hard to keep track of the time. Daryl and Carol just fell into the routine of daily living because it was such hard work.

They moved into their own house with Lydia. It made the most sense, and Daryl wanted to keep an eye on Carol. To make sure she didn’t slip back into the darkness. It was true; Carol and Lydia shared a special bond which helped. And honestly, he wasn’t all that surprised at how well they all got along. Daryl discovered how much he enjoyed having a family of his own. It wasn’t as terrible as he had feared it to be. Turned out that he wasn’t at all like his own father, and he was actually proud of the man he had become.

From his position on the couch, Daryl watched as Carol interacted with Lydia. They were making dinner together. Carol was showing her how to make roasted vegetables in the oven. They were whispering, sharing some secrets, and then Carol started giggling. Something came to rest inside him.

He was glad she was home.

Daryl enjoyed how Carol’s smile lit up her face, and his chest grew warm. He’d always preferred her this way. Light; hopeful. Unencumbered by the grief that was always surrounding them. He knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do to make her happy. To help her remember the simple joy of being alive. Of being together with the ones you love the most. And he loved Carol most of all.

She saw him staring at her, and walked over to him, wiping her hands on a towel.

“What’s up?” she asked as she approached.

“Nothin’. Just thinkin’.”

She sat down beside him, waiting for him to share.

“You ‘n me, been through a lot together.”

Carol nodded. “We have. I never thought I would get this far.”

“I did.”

She smiled. “You always believed in me.”

“You always believed in me.”

They gazed at each other fondly as the truth echoed between them. Carol could tell there was more on Daryl’s mind, could see he was working something out.

“What is it? What’s on your mind?”

Looking down, he picked at the skin around his fingernail. “Been noticin’ how it’s better when we’re in the same place.”

“Better?”

He shrugged. “I feel, I dunno, at peace. Content.” He looked at her. “Like home ain’t really a place unless you’re there.” He paused, chewing on his lip. “Is it… different for you, too?”

Carol considered his words carefully before she replied. “When you’re around, I feel like I can be myself. Vulnerable. And it’s okay. Like if I fall, you’ll be there to catch me.”

Daryl nodded, knowing he would. “What do you think that means?”

Carol shrugged. “That we’re the best of friends.” She smiled as she realized something. “That we belong together.”

He nodded again.

“Ain’t never cared about anyone the way I care about you. Keep thinkin’… who knows when the next shitstorm is gonna hit. And every time it does, I just feel lucky to be alive. You, too.”

Carol put her hand on his and squeezed. Her eyes grew watery.

Squeezing back, he drew his brows together. He hadn’t wanted to make her sad. His thumb rubbed against the top of her hand to soothe her as he continued.

“Hell, maybe I am just an old man like Lydia says. But I just feel like…don’t know how many more days we got together. And I’m tired. Tired of takin’ time for granted. Takin’ you for granted.”

“I don’t think you do,” Carol interjected.

“Tired of thinkin’ ‘bout you and not—” He sprang forward, kissing her soundly on the lips.

Carol startled but didn’t break the kiss. Then, she just relaxed into it.

He drew back, angling his head, trying to gauge her reaction.

“Do that again,” she insisted.

He chuckled, moving in to kiss her again. His fingers lifted to caress her face and the soft skin behind her ear. Hers tangled in his hair.

“Feels right,” he said, a little breathless when they parted. “Don’t it?”

Carol nodded, combing the hair out of his eyes. “About the only thing that makes sense in this world.”

They kissed again. And lived happily ever after.


	8. Having It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon about that hug scene in S10 E07.

Daryl found Carol outside looking at the map again. She quickly rolled it up and shoved it into her bag when she saw him approaching. He glared at her, wondering what the hell she was up to this time. She’d caught one of the Whisperers, hoping to gain some information, but it wouldn’t be enough for her until Alpha was gone for good.

“What?” Carol asked innocently.

“Why’re you pushin’ me away?” Daryl asked angrily.

“I’m not pushing you away.”

He scoffed. “No, you’re just keepin’ secrets. Lyin’. Sneakin’ away any chance you get. Even now, you’re out here plottin’ and plannin’. That wheel in your head just won’t quit, will it?”

Carol frowned.

“Look, all I’m askin’ is for you to slow down, so you can stop spinnin’ and just breathe for once.”

“I can’t.”

He winced. “Can’t or won’t?”

Carol sighed.

“I know you want her dead. I get it. But what happens after? Huh?”

“I don’t know,” she said with a tight voice. She was holding something back.

Another lie. Daryl puffed out a breath, controlling his anger, and shook his head. “I think you do. This path you’re takin’ is gonna get you killed. This whole thing, it’s consumin' you, Carol. Feels like I’m losin’ you. And I can’t. I won’t—”

“Daryl,” Carol interrupted, shifting away.

“No,” he said, gently putting his hands on her arms to hold her still. “I gotta say this. You asked me before about Connie and I told you it wasn’t like that. And you asked why. You’re why. I ain’t alone, at least not yet. But I need you, Carol. Here. Not off on some fishin’ boat. Not out there riskin’ your neck for revenge. You know, at first, I thought you were askin’ about her ‘cause you were jealous, but now I finally understand. I think you want me to be with her because you know you won’t come back from this. And you’re prob’ly right. That’s why you gotta stop. Step back. Just let it go. Don’t wanna lose you over some psycho. Ain’t gonna be with Connie or anybody else. ‘Cause it’s always been you, Carol. What we got together I ain’t gonna find nowhere else. And if you’re gone, I could never…” He gasped out a breath, he couldn’t even say how it would completely destroy him. His brows drew together in pain. He needed her to see.

“No one else in this world could ever come close to what it is I feel for you. And I ain’t said anything before ‘cause I was scared as shit I’d lose you. And then you had Henry and were with the King so it didn’t matter. But now… now I see it. You need me to remind you. This ain’t you.”

“If I don’t stop her, this never ends. More will die. People are already getting sick.”

“But it ain’t gotta be just you. Never did.”

Carol’s eyes grew watery. She lowered her bag and let it fall to the ground. Daryl stepped towards her and drew her into his arms. “You’re strong enough to stop,” he said, embracing her. “I know you are.”

Carol wept in his arms. 

“Shhh,” he soothed her, not letting her go. “It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure it out. Together. That’s the only way. Ain’t all on you.”

Daryl felt her relax as he held her. She nodded her agreement. “Okay.” He held her until she stopped trembling and pulled back. “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

His lips turned up into a lenient smile. “I know. S’alright.” He wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs, then smoothed her hair away from her face. “We make a pretty good team, don’t you think?”

Carol finally smiled, and it lit up her face. Damn, she was beautiful. “Regular Bonnie and Clyde,” she replied.

Daryl frowned, patting her shoulder. “Let’s just try to avoid the part where we get all shot up in an ambush, alright?”

Grinning, she nodded her agreement. Her eyes were glistening as she looked at him. He felt entranced. “Daryl?”

His fingers kept caressing Carol’s arms, running up and down their lengths. He couldn’t stop himself. “Mmm hmm?”

“I was a little jealous,” she admitted, holding up her thumb and forefinger to show him how much.

He chuckled. “I knew it!”

“Don’t let it go to your head,” she teased.

“Too late,” he replied and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against hers in an exploratory kiss.

“That the best you can do?” Carol inquired when he drew back to gaze in her eyes. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

“As you wish,” he said, pulling her firmly against him as he kissed her. She was breathless when he finally released her.

“Better,” she gasped.

“Ain’t New Mexico, but what do you say we run away back to my room?” he asked, his cheeks ablush from his impure thoughts.

“Thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
